We
by The Doom Knight
Summary: A little bit drunk, and a lot more brave, Nami decides to do something that she has wanted to do for a long time. Luffy just happens to be the subject of her desire, and one thing leads to another. New World fic, post-timeskip. LuNa, lemon.


**A/N:** Has anyone noticed how in the Alabasta Arc, Luffy reacts to Nami's 'Happiness Punch' along with the rest of them, but when he falls in on Hancock's bath he is completely unaffected? Hell, no perverted thoughts are in his head at all, thus he doesn't turn to stone. I just think that fact is a little odd. Hmmmm. *Strokes chin*

I also think that Luffy would hear a thing or two about women from Rayleigh, maybe just a random conversation, but nothing graphic. Something like: "Luffy, all women are devils." Except it would be a lot more wise and shit, because Rayleigh is cool like that.

Drunk Nami is fun to write. She's so _devious_.

* * *

**7/5/13 EDITS:** Fixed up stuff because someone commented about how drunken sex shouldn't make you happy, and I laughed, because that's really funny when it's pointed out. I think she would have planned this stuff in advance. :P

* * *

We're kinda drunk, but that's okay. It's normal. The night was … is, spent drinking ourselves into a stupor because the New World is a bitch to the newbies and we may be able to handle it, but it wears down on us. We found a normal_-ish_ island where the only odd things are the mutations of the creatures and locals. Sanji's face was pretty funny when he mistook one of the men for a woman, and flirted with him.

I've drunk almost everyone under the table except Zoro. Chopper, Franky and Robin don't drink, but I'm pretty sure I would beat them anyway. Though I bet Robin would be a serious competitor, the sneaky woman. Usopp and Luffy are mumbling incoherently, slumped over the table and giggling at random intervals. Sanji's already passed out and Brook started going off key a few hours ago.

Zoro's tolerance to alcohol amazes me, but after a while both of us have gone past the 'happy buzz' stage and into 'slightly drunk'. That's when everyone mutually agrees that it's time to turn in. Chopper and Franky start helping Usopp and Sanji to their bunks, while Luffy's insane digestive system has already processed the alcohol and I'm pretty sure he's fine by now. The others start heading off to bed, Robin dragging a half-asleep Zoro and Brook tottering behind them. The skeleton has to use his cane to keep upright, and I vaguely wonder how someone without internal organs can get drunk in the first place. Well, at least he won't hurt his liver with it.

Luffy, as one of the more sober ones, helps me to my feet and separates my hand from the bottle I have been downing for the last half hour or so. Everything's kinda funny and wobbly, but nothing I can't handle.

Alright, I'll admit that I'm pretty wasted now, because I can't remember a time when I've been so attracted to Luffy. He's my stupid rubber Captain, and it's sometimes hard to see him as more than a child. One of my arms is slung around his shoulder, my side pressed against his and I can feel _quite_ a bit. My skin feels hot, but it doubles with brushes of skin-to-skin contact. It must have been those two awful years apart, I decide, that and the fact that Luffy walks around with the front of his shirt open _constantly. _I've seen him without a shirt before, but every single day? I also admit that I sort of like it, and that _painful _looking scar is kind of hot on him.

Over these past two years we've all changed a little; a bit more mature, a bit more audacious, a bit more powerful looking, stronger, fluffier (in Chopper's case), and definitely more confident, for all of us. Instead of just the idiotic aura I get from my Captain I get the feeling that he may actually have an inkling of what he's doing instead of wandering around blind, hoping that we don't run into people who can kick _our_ asses instead of the other way around. It's almost like he's more … _Captain like_, which is a scary thought.

And even then, I don't have to worry because I've changed a little and everyone changed a little but we're still the same people we've come to know and love.

"Get some sleep, Nami," Luffy chuckles and pats my head like I'm some sort of puppy. I need to lean against the door of the Women's quarters so that I don't stumble and fall flat on my face. Being drunk in heels isn't exactly the best idea ever. Next time, I should take off the shoes.

I can't help myself, and Luffy looks so cuddly, so I hug him from behind when he turns to leave and bury my face between his shoulder blades. He laughs and lets me hug him for a few moments before trying to separate me from him so that he can go to bed too. But I don't want to let go; his back is warm and my fingers are a little cold and I'm getting this warm liquid feeling through my entire body. He turns in my arms so that he can face me and smiles, "Nami, you're drunk, let me go to sleep."

"Hmm, no, I don't think so. I'm drunk enough to finally do this, so don't make me regret it later," I say with a slight slur, and I've been planning this for _weeks_, though I decided it would be a lot easier to get myself drunk before trying. I cup his face in my hands and pull him down to me so that I can kiss him. It's wet and hot and sloppy, because both of us have it kinda blurry and I'm sure he's confused out of his mind or just too surprised to act. So much for Haki, he never saw this one coming.

When I finally resurface for air, my hands sliding down to rest on his chest, I feel at least ten times better. There, I got that off my list of things to do. I look up at my Captain's face, because I wanna know what he's thinking and he rarely hides his emotions. His eyes are wide with either surprise or horror, I can't tell right now because it's a little dark out.

I do it again, this time slipping my arms around his neck and _really_ getting into it. He's still in shock so his mouth is slightly open, and I take advantage of that. My tongue sweeps through the insides of his mouth, sucking and licking until he somehow reconnects his brain with his body and he finally _moves_. He responds by hesitantly moving his tongue against mine, and my gut twists. I hold tighter, using a hand to push his neck forward.

And then he's hugging me, threading his fingers into my long hair and responding in a good way. He's not running in terror, like I somewhat expected, and I feel great and it's going _much_ better than I thought it would. I want more, I decide, it's time to put the second stage of my vague plan into action. I was going to do this when I'm sober, but no worries.

My lungs burn, I need to breathe again, even if I feel as though I wouldn't mind drowning in him. My head lolls back but I'm being supported by two strong arms. I think I did something that surprised him again because he's stopped moving and all I can hear is the sound of the sea and his breathing. When the world stops moving I look up at him again, and all he can do is gape at me.

A coy smile and with a tug at his sleeve, I have him trailing after me, his curiosity dominating his desire to run. I shut the door to the room behind us with a click that breaks the silence. Robin's on first watch tonight, which is rather convenient I guess, but she is one of the only sober people on board and the other two might accidentally fall asleep. It's best to have the professional assassin watch over us when we're all down for the count.

I practically smash our mouths together, and there's a little bit of blood mixed in when our teeth gnash and one of us bite our tongue. Wandering hands slip beneath clothes and explore warm skin. I slide his cardigan off his shoulders and it hits the floor with a dull _fhump_. My fingers trace his scar as I slowly push him backwards towards my bed.

Luffy's legs hit the edge of the bed, and I push him down onto the mattress. His wide eyes stare up at me, propping himself up on his elbows as I lift my arms behind my neck. Doing this accentuates my breasts, so I hope he appreciates that little fact when the drawstring is undone. I undo the second one and let my swimsuit top hit the floor next to his shirt.

Oh god, those eyes make me want to kiss him again, so I do just that – it's a mixture of awe and wonder, and possibly confusion as to why I didn't shout 'Happiness Punch!' and charge him for flashing him my bare breasts. Nipples brush against hot skin and already the friction has me ready to beg. I can feel _everything_, and I _know_ he can in return.

A small sound makes its way out of Luffy's mouth, followed what sounds suspiciously like my name. I pull apart a little, close enough that I can feel every time he breathes out. A string of saliva still connects us, and I grip his shoulders just a little bit tighter.

"Luffy?" I say quietly, and his closed eyes open a fraction. His face is a little flushed and he's breathing heavily and overall his expression is incredibly sexy. A smile spreads across my face and he tries to match it. I press a small chaste kiss to his lips, "I love you."

His eyes snap open and I can tell he knows _exactly_ what I mean. He tries to move a little to maybe sit up or something but can't because I'm lying on top of him. There's a firm hardness pressed against my stomach and I _know_ what it is – I'm lying between his legs and have been unconsciously rubbing his groin.

"I … I'm not going to marry you either," he says hesitantly.

I have no idea where that came from but I have a bad feeling it has something to do with that 'Maiden Island' he apparently spent two years on. "You don't have to," I laugh. After a moment of shock, his gaze softens. For the first time, it's he who kisses me, and I let out a little hum of approval.

I move again, and a little gasp escapes past his lips. With a smirk, I look down at his face again. He looks a little embarrassed, trying not to look directly at me. "Feels good?" I say with a laugh. This is just _too_ _good_, I decide.

"Y-Yeah," he replies, voice cracking slightly at the end when I rub his arousal on purpose. Sitting up, I grin even wider and stroke it through his pants with my fingers. I watch as his eyes close and a small whine escapes his lips. His naked chest rises and falls faster with every slow, sensual stroke, and I'm not even done yet.

Oh, no, not by a long shot. The alcohol is making me brave, and I'm going to act on it. I slowly untie the sash around his waist, and he watches me as I slide it off and slip my hand down his pants. "Auh, Nami!" he groans when I wrap my fingers around him. It's hot and soft and throbbing and his mouth is making a little 'o', which I think is utterly adorable and extremely hot.

I slide his pants and underwear off his legs and throw them somewhere across the room. I hardly care about that anymore. My hands caress him, squeezing from base to tip and pulling noises from his mouth that I've never heard before. He's completely at my mercy, and I feel powerful. To have a man worth 400 million Beli underneath me, clutching the bed sheets so hard that his knuckles turn white and making little noises from the back of his throat is a feeling like none other.

Damn, I really, _really_ like it. Why haven't I done this earlier?

Deciding that I want to make him scream with pleasure, I lower my head to be level with his erection. He looks down at me, once again propping himself up on his elbows to watch what I am doing.

I then slowly drag my tongue from his balls all the way up the underside, and a strangled cry leaks out of him. I watch as he falls back onto the bed, eyes rolling back up into his skull. Yep, I bet that feels good alright. I take it into my mouth and lick and suck. He's made of rubber, so it stretches a little with my ministrations. I even use my teeth to scrape lightly, and it doesn't really hurt him, in fact the mewling and shuddering leads me to believe that he likes it. His legs are shaking, and he's trying not to buck into my mouth and hurt me.

With a hand on his knee, I start to suck and lick even harder – using my other hand to touch what won't fit down my throat. The muscles on his stomach are bunching up, he's gone quiet and still, teeth clenching and I assume he's close to release.

And when he comes, it's messy and it's all over the both of us, "_Nami!_" He's breathing hard, mouth wide open, shell-shocked. He watches me closely as I lick my lips and wipe the rest off with the back of my hand. He swallows.

I slide up his body, trailing my fingers over his torso and feeling every muscle twitching. I give him an open mouth kiss while lightly tracing the scar under his eye with my thumb. When we part he's staring at me like I'm some sort of angel, and I feel even more aroused than I was before.

Now it's my turn to take off my own pants, and Luffy watches me with absolute fascination. He can't even speak anymore – speechless, which is extremely rare for someone as vocal as him. I then sit on his lower half so that he's rubbing against my opening, and he swallows again because I know he knows what's happening next. Good, so he's not ignorant in his innocence then (or at least, not completely).

I slide down on him and we're both holding our breaths. My hands are splayed across his chest, and that scar is ragged and messy, the marred skin rough beneath my fingers while the rest is smooth. His own hands find themselves on my hips, digging into the skin while I get used to the filling sensation of having Luffy inside of me. When my head stops spinning, I slowly move up so that only the tip is still inside, and then slowly slip back down. Both of us moan, and he bucks his hips into mine.

All that we can do for the time being is moan and groan while our sweaty bodies mesh together. The wet sounds of sex fill the room along with our loud noises and I can't help but feel grateful that everyone was drunk and probably sleeping like the dead right now. This powerful man, sobbing my name and practically worshiping me and there's a hot, slick feeling between my legs. This has to be, by far, the best I've had it.

"Luffy," I croon and push some of his hair out of his face. He watches with half-lidded eyes and I smile at him. I'm drunk and he's probably tipsy but everything is clear and I honestly don't care about the rest of the world because right now it's just us. I'm the one doing this to him, making him feel things that he probably hasn't felt before.

The pleasure mounts up and up and up, and then everything turns white, my body shuddering around him and he's following me - crying out each other's names.

We slowly come down from our high. I separate our bodies and lie down on his chest and listen to his rapid heartbeat. One of his arms is still slung around my lower back. Pressing a kiss to his collar bone, I search around for the blanket and sling it over us when I do find it. Both of us slowly fall asleep, basking in the warm glow.

Good night.

* * *

When I wake up, my head hurts terribly and I'm slightly nauseous, but the rest of me feels great so that's okay.

That's when I notice that I'm not alone.

I go completely rigid and almost scream. They're snuggling against my back – arms wrapped around my middle, legs tangled with mine and face nuzzling the space between my neck and shoulder. Warm puffs of breath tickle the back of my neck, slow and even.

That's when I realize that it's Luffy.

How the hell did that happen in the first place? Let me see … I was drinking …

My thoughts are cut short when I realize that we're both naked.

_Oh_, so that's what happened. Now I remember! It seems as though my plan to somehow seduce my Captain had been put into motion early. Well, booze does seem to speed those things up. A warm smile spreads across my face instead and I turn around in his arms.

I look over his shoulder across the room and see that a blanket and pillow are missing from Robin's bed. I silently thank the older woman – she must have gone to sleep in the Library or some other place when she came back from her shift and found the two of us here. I almost laugh when I think of the thoughts that would have gone through her mind. I also remember that it's a good thing that I take birth control pills, mainly due to the fact that it helps with my period.

After a while I sort of drift into a doze, enjoying the warmth and comfortable feeling I get. It's overpowering my hangover, which I am thankful for. Hangovers are the worst.

Slowly, Luffy starts to wake up too. I'm fully awake in an instant, and for a second I worry that maybe he'll run now that he's fully sober. Instead, he looks down at me and a bright smile spreads across his face. "Good morning Nami," he says.

I smile in return and kiss him, "Good morning." His stomach rumbles loudly, and I bite back a laugh, "Hungry?"

"Yeah!" he sits up with his back to me and scratches the back of his head. I prop myself up on my elbows and laugh at him. Apparently he's alright with this impromptu arrangement.

"Luffy?"

"Hmm?" he looks back at me with a curious expression.

"I really do love you," I say with a smile. "That wasn't just a drunken whim."

A tiny blush spreads across his face at what I assume is the memory of the night before, "Oh."

"I have a question though," I say, and it's been nagging me for a little while now.

"What is it?"

"When I told you that I loved you, you said that you wouldn't marry me," I say with a little laugh, "What is that all about?"

"Oh, uh …" he frowns lightly and scratches his cheek with a sheepish smile, "Hancock kept asking me to marry her, and it was starting to get on my nerves." Hancock, the Shichibukai? "For a second I thought you were going to start acting like her."

I laugh, throwing my head back in mirth, "She's one of those crazy women who've grown up without men, right?" He nods his head. Obviously the women on that island wouldn't know any social customs regarding interactions with the opposite gender, so I assume that she was acting like a hormonal teenage girl and constantly fawning over him. Poor guy. "I'm not going to act like _that_."

He immediately relaxes, and his shoulders slump. "Thank you," he says, "I would … like to do what we did last night again sometime."

"No problem," I laugh.

"And … I love you too," he smiles sweetly, and I can't help it, he's too cute so I kiss him again.

His stomach then growls once more, and I pat his cheek lightly, "Go on, I bet Sanji will have breakfast ready for you by now."

He smiles and quickly gets dressed. I watch as he dashes around looking for his clothes, and finds them in the weirdest places. It's kind of funny watching him get dressed. He's rather particular about the sash and ends up re-tying it three times before he's satisfied. After retrieving his hat from the bed post he leaves the room in order to satiate his black hole of a stomach. I decide to snooze for a while longer and curl up in the now surprisingly spacious bed. I cuddle up in the blanket that still smells like him and is still warm from his body heat.

It seems as though we're in this together now.


End file.
